Uchiha Aimi
''Character ''Status: Unknown where abouts 'Character First Name' Aimi 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Aimi 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 28 ''Date of Birt'h' ''12/19/ (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5"9' 'Weight' 'Blood Type' AB+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Aimi is extremely protective of those she loves and trust, especially her loving husband Kagato and twins Akemi and Akane Hence her saying “I will do anything for the ones I love”. Now hurt her little girls or mess with them and she will show you the true meaning of being a “Momma Bear”. When she fights she can be ruthless and deadly. She is very intelligent, and comes calculating and cold at times. She is extremely formal at first but once she feels comfortable she is loveable and outgoing. She doesn’t talk much around new people; she is often quiet, no doubt due to her many years in captivity. 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' Aimi to Kagato: "I will always stand by your side as you stood by mine when I needed you." Aimi while protecting family or loved ones: "I will do anything for the ones i love" 'Summoning' Crows 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan, Descendant of Itachi 'Ninja Class' Jounin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' None 'Strengths' *''Genjutsu'' *Speed *Intelligence *Learning Speed List of available strengths: ''Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seal Speed, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. '')) 'Weaknesses' *Kenjutsu *Fuinjutsu *Taijutsu *Medical Jutsu List of available strengths: ''Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seal Speed, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. '')) 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 7 (14) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 13 ('''19.5) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (4) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 1 (Small black knife) (5) Total: 51.5 'Jutsu List' Jutsus: Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Dusk Crow Genjutsu Tsukuyomi Crow Clone Technique Summoning Technique (Crows) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Amaterasu Susanoo Chidori Chidori Current Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Rod Lightning Release: Thunder Binding Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Karasu uxingusu (the technique created in the experiment gone wrong) 'Allies' Unknown 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals 'Background Information' Aimi was born and raised mostly in the Uchiha clan. Aimi took after her father in looks, having fair pale skin even as a child with black hair. Her eyes would be a bright brilliant blue. She was an early bloomer as was her father learning the fireball jutsu of the uchiha’s at the young age of 5. She seemed to also possess the stealth and grace of her mother. As she grew she would become known as the first protégé in 200 years. She would be taken from her home one night at the age of 8, she would watch as the kidnappers kill her Father and mother, and little sister Anju, Aimi would be extremely traumatised by the experience thus awakening her Mangekyō Sharingan, just as they had wanted. She was then taken to strange place where her kidnappers raised and trained her, She does not remember most of her past, only bits and pieces, fragments really of what happened there, the last thing she remembered was that they had tied her to a table, she was now 18 at the time, for some type of experiment, she tried to escape but they had sedated her, they were trying to enhance her Crow summoning and clone techniques, the experiment going horribly wrong, she would feel a sharp pain as something felt like it was ripping out of her back, Aimi would pass out from them pain, still strapped to the table, she would later awake Abandoned, she felt an odd feeling coming from her back, she would look to either side of her, a pair of black wings were what she saw, she screamed afraid of what was done to her, as she screamed they seemed to vanish, passing out once more. She would wait still screaming for help as laid there, as she figured no one was coming back she tried to break free but she could not, she wondered what happened to the wings, she would try to call them forth, not succeeding at first, she then wondered if it could have been a new technique that was created, she would focus her chakra managing to bring them back, and hide them once more, she would then become weak, she could not scream any more, all she could do was grown in pain, she closed her eyes, sure she would die at any moment. It was then she felt someone touching her, helping her up, she would look up to see a man in the dark, she could not see his face for it was covered by a mask, he pressed something to her lips, it was wet, it was water, she tried to drink as much as she could, it being the first drink she had had in she couldn’t even remember. He would try to help her sit up but she didn’t have the strength to sit up even, she collapsed in his arms, laying her head on his chest. She would then feel him take her and try to feed her some breed, she wanted to thank him, but she could not find her voice, she would look up into his eyes, trying to show him she was grateful for his kindness. He would lay her back down and walk away, her eye would widen in fear of being left alone again, he would come back in a matter of minutes, with a blanket and cover her, her only just now realizing she wore only bandages, but she was tired, she would fall asleep and he laid down beside her, it was strange but this man made her feel safe as he laid beside her. She awake a few times, as if to check if he was still there she would start to feel better, she would turn and lay her head in his chest, falling asleep once more, only waking up to see him looking at her. They stayed there in the lab for a week, he explained he wanted to take her with him to The Amegakure, they would not leave till she felt strong enough to walk. She learned that he was Kagato Uzumaki as she introduced herself. The journey was not a long one, only about 3 hours he had said, she had been watching him as they travelled, she had made a silent vow to herself to remain by his side, she would be taken away from her thoughts as she saw Kagato fall to his knees. she would look ahead and see the village he spoke of in a blaze of fire, she would look to Kagato, he looked on at the burning village in disbelief, she wanted to help him, she had come to love him, she would crouch down and pull his mask up and placed her lips to his, hoping to bring him out of it, not wanting to see him in so much pain. She would feel him snap out of it, without thinking she would confess her feelings, whispering into his ear “I will always stand by your side as you stood by mine when I needed you.” She watched him get up and call forth the rain she had heard about in stories as a child, only one man hand be able to do so before him, the great Nagato. And in that moment she saw a man with red hair like kagato’s, only different. She quickly got up and kept her promise and stood by kagato’s side. On that day Kagato vowed to restore the Amegakure back to its former glory taking up the lead. He would be lead to the tower his great grandfather once held up in it had been a banded for many years and was in need of repair. Kagato would come across documentation of an organization Nagato himself helped form and why they had formed The Akatsuki. Years later Kagato would ask Aimi to marry him, she could not help but throw herself into his arms, saying yes, as she helped him reform the organization and rebuild the Amegakure they fell so deeply in love andnever strayed from each other’s side. They would end up having two twin daughters Akane and Akemi. The restoration of the village and organization would be where their journey truly began Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.))